


Los Héroes

by Siriusfan13



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Angst, Estoy practicando mi espanol, Gen, I'm just practicing Spanish, I'm not a native Spanish Speaker, No hablo espanol fluentemente, Sorry it's translated badly... again... just practicing, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Un cuento de Batman: El Caballero de la Noche. Bruce piensa en la idea de los héroes. ¡Escriban críticas, por favor! EL CUENTO TIENE INFORMACION DE LA PELICULA





	Los Héroes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554037) by [Siriusfan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13). 



> Denegación Obligatoria: Batman no está mía.
> 
> Nota de la Escritora: Estas pensamientos de Batman ocurre después de el "muerto" de Gordon. Tambien, no hablo español fluentemente. Estoy practicando mi español. Lo siento si la traducción no está bien.

**Héroes**

Él está muerto. Estoy frío. Entumecido. La imagen continua volviendo a tocar en mi mente, aun mientras trato mantener mi acto del hombree parrandero desinteresado. Cuando tengo que aparentar que me tiene sin cuidado.

Cuando hago la vista gorda, la veo otra vez. Como reacciona más rápidamente como todos nos, morir en lugar del alcalde. Parpadeo raer la imagen de mi mente.

Solamente trae más.

Las lagrimas de su esposa. El odio en sus ojos cuando ella me ve. El miedo y confusión de su hijo de él.

Pienso que es su hijo que me impresiona más, porque él me recuerda de yo mismo, cuando senté a solas en miedo de un grupo de policías que no se preocupan por me en ese entero lugar maldito. Cuando solo un hombre tomó el tiempo a preocuparse de mi pérdida.

Ahora ese hombre no podrá consolar el hijo suyo. Y ser cualquier cosa que soy, no puedo corresponder al favor.

Quiero gritar. Arrebatarse. ¿Cuál bondad es Batman si no puede salvar los héroes legítimos?

¿Por qué todos estas personas están imitándome, cuando ellos emularían a personas como a él o a Dent?

Trato recordarme que él no quería que lo piensa. Él me quería hacer mi tarea. Así que muerte no está en vano. Pero quizá ese deseo esté mío.

Quizás me quería quitar mi máscara y vivir mi vida, y dejar protección de Gotham a los héroes como a él. Pero pocos héroes restan… Y en realidad, no creo que él lo quería.

¿Por qué es el muerto de este particular policía me molesta hasta cierto punto que seis otros antes de él nunca me molesta? ¿Porque es el buen policía? ¿Porque él tiene interés en otras? ¿Porque él confió en mi? ¿Porque yo confiaría en él?

¿O solamente porque una vez en el pasado se sonrió a un niño que había perdido sus padres? Porque sin motivos, armadura, o dinero, él cambió una vida para siempre. Porque él de algún modo me recordó del padre mío, la misma manera que su hijo me recordó de mi pasado. Me siento como he perdido mi padre otra vez. Y otra vez no hay una cosa maldita que puedo hacerlo.

Cuando soy Batman, tengo que poner aparte mi furia, para captura un maníaco. Cuando soy Wayne, necesito sonreír como no puedo incomodar con las noticias de un policía muerto más. Y no lo puedo lamentarlo. O le dar el honor que él merece. O agradecerlo para no me obligó hacer este trabajo solo. Porque con un buen hombre menos, solamente dos quedan. Si yo me entrego, todos cuentan con a Dent. Pero quizás es mejor si lo ocurre.

Estoy hendido por la mitad. Un hombre con dos caras. El monstruosidad y el millonario. Ni uno ni otro es mi.

Pienso que él lo supo.

Ojalá que pueda he lo salvado. Gotham necesita más personas como él. Como Dent. Personas con una cara solamente para todos ver. Personas que salva vidas con bondad. Personas que no son como a mi.

Porque _este_ es que hace un héroe genuino.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la Escritora 2ª: Soy una escritora de Los Estados Unidos. Estoy en Costa Rica por dos meses en el verano para aprender español. Pensó que si traduzco unos cuentos míos, podría practicar la lengua. Sé que mi español no está bien. Lo siento. Por favor, ayúdenme con mis errores. Trataré hacer correcciones. ¡Muchas gracias! Si esta me ayuda, probablemente traduciré más cuentos míos. Gracias para leyendo. ¡Escriban críticas, por favor! Si quiere leer el cuento original, busquen el cuento, "Heroes" en mi página biográfica.
> 
> Sirius


End file.
